3 TROUBLES AHEAD (BOOK 4 AN UNTOLD MYTH)
by awesomekid34
Summary: 8 months past and Aren is trying to find the demi-god Arensin and her missed. While seeking for her or him, Aren finds an animal or reptile she never knew before. She uses the new friend she has so they both can find the demi-god but trouble appears. It's not Hades it's human problems. Now Aren must find a way to escape from the H.P.R. and save the demi and the creature.
1. PROLOUGE

PROLOUGE:

"Safteria I want you to protect Aren in all cost" Ares said

"yes sir" a little voice came

"good now I wan you to prepare when you see her, I have a feeling she'll be older now maybe around 14." Ares said

The little female nodded and Ares left.


	2. SOUND

chapter 1

sound

I was in the woods seeking for the demi god. This demi doesn't like people taking her. I guess he/her picked the woods. While walking through I heard like a roar. I picked up my sword and readied myself. It stopped and I just stood there. In the trees came rustling. I turned to the direction and saw a little girl came up. She had a knife in her hands.

"Who are you?" She asked

"uh...a girl" I responded

"my name is Hass short for Hassnebeth!" she replied

"what are you doing with that knife?" I asked

"I ran away from a monster with horns, it killed my family so I'm trying to find my father" Hass said

"oh...who's your father?" I asked

"some guy named Hermes" Hass replied

So this is Hermes' kid? Wow she's like maybe 4 or 6 years old.

"well kid your lucky, because I'm your guardian." I said

"you are?" She asked

"yup, I met your father before" I said

Before she can answer my phone ringed. I picked it up.

"Aren it's dinner time, tell your friends good bye" the women said

I hunged up and just stuck out my tongue.

"sorry kid, I have a foster family issue. Do you have a place to live?" I asked her

"no..." Hass responded

"do you want to live with me?" I asked

"no it's ok, I can change my body into an adult or kid" she said

"oh...wait how old are you? Actual age!" I asked

"5 years old"Hass said

After that she left and I was in the woods by myself. I started to walk to the house. It was nice living in my own but these people caught me alone and I eventually got adopted. It's not cool I have well they have a 12 year old boy and a 12 year old girl. I'm eventually the oldest. Before I can enter the house I hid my sword behind me. I opened the door and there was the 12 year old girl.

"AREN! where were you?" She asked

"I told you Beth I was with some friends in the park!" I said

"what's behind your back?" one of her friends asked

"nothing" I said

"how old are you?" Beth's boyfriend asked

" 14!" I said

He comes up being all tough. I stand tougher than him and death glare at him. He puts his hand behind my back and tried to steal my sword. I grab his arm and twisted it. The girls scream and the other boy has his mouth open.

"Now leave me Beth or you're next!" I warn her

I go to my room and hide my weapon. Before I know it my foster father comes in.

"Aren why did you twisted your sister's boyfriend arm?" He asked worried

"Because he was trying to kiss me!" I lied

"listen I know you're jealous that Beth has a boyfriend...and you don't" He wasn't finish

"woah...woah...woah...me jealous? ok that isn't me, my brother may be married but me I still don't like some one! YOU ALL CAN NOT FORCE ME TOO LOVE!" I said

After that little fight I went to the kitchen. I saw Beth and her friends plus her stupid boyfriend look at me. I sat down and everybody looked at me.

"so Aren um...how was your day with your friends today?" My foster mother asked

"oh it was great we went to the park and just chased each other around like a bunch of 12 year olds finding LOVE!" I said

I directly looked at Beth and her boyfriend. I gave them a glare.

"oh...well Aren would you like to come with me and go grocery shopping?" my foster mother asked

"yeah Aren?" Beth teased

"no thank you...I have to go to the woods and find Hassenbeth and take her to her father. She's only 5 and I need to find her quickly before any siren, gorgon, hydra or cerberus eat or kill her. Like 8 months ago when the whole world was attacked by Hades. I remember that, I mean come on how in the world did you guys survive? I like to hear that story!" I said

"well Aren. We hid under a building and stayed there we had Jason, Julie, and Steven there. Beth then fell in love with Jason and that's how they met. We had enough supplies for the 11 months and survived. We haven't seen any of the monsters. We knew right away that we were in war because of the gun shots" my foster mother said

"oh so you all stayed under, I have to say that was very WEAK of you all! Other people lost their lives from the monsters Hades sended! I was in the middle field being followed by them. I had a sword and shield my father gave me and I beat every last of them! We won the war by that I mean me and my father's other family members. No they're not soldiers from the world they're guardians from the world I am also! We always risk our lives for you! My weapons were stolen by a freak so what I did was escape and when a cerberus came I grabbed my sword and killed the cerberus and left them, they pretty much died!" I said scaring them

"Aren we're going to take you to therapy to work up your mind. I think the war was too strong for you!" My foster mother said

"NO!" I yell

They jump in fear.  
"I'm going back where I live and find Hermes' daughter then I could get peace!" I yelled at them again

"are you serious?" Steven asked

"of course she's not serious" Beth said

I went to my room and got my backpack. I went back down to the kitchen and was heading to the door.

"Aren don't go!" mother said

"nobody WILL STOP ME!" I said

I pulled out my sword and left. I ran to the apartment I lived and just locked the door. I dropped my backpack in the floor. and headed to my room. I turned on the lights and just threw myself in my bed. I got up and went to the kitchen. I ate meat and for drink was orange juice. I finally again threw myself in my bed and closed my eyes.

_"Aren!" A little girl's whisper called out_

_I spinned around to see where I am. I just saw walls._

_"Aren" the whisper again_

_I turned to see a girl there. She had black hair, light blue eyes, wearing a black hoodied sweatshirt, tan skin and torned jeans._

_"wh...wh...who are you?" I asked_

_"my name is Aren Willson" she said_

_My eyes grew wide. Is that me?_

_"wake up Aren...you're going to find some one!" little Aren said_

_I didn't know who she was talking about. In the dark I saw blue eyes, I looked at them. Then LIGHTNING flashed._

I woke up by the sound of thunder.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed

I looked around and saw that I was in my bed still with my clothes I wore at the woods along with my shoes. Blue flashes were shown in the window. I went to the window and saw it was raining and lightning was showing along with the after sound, thunder. I took off my dark purple nikes running shoes, and just fell back to sleep.


	3. WHY

CHAPTER 2

WHY

Birds chirping in my open window. I got up and just went straight to the kitchen. My eyes were still a bit closed, I poured myself water. There came a loud knock.

"AREN! It's me!" a girl yelled

I nearly dropped my water, wait who's the girl?

"Aren open up! It's me ya know! Annathee!" Annathee yelled

I just frowned and put my water on the counter. I walked to the door, I saw Annathee with Apilly along with Apon. They threw themselves to hug me.

"woah...woah...woah...what's going on?" I asked

"where were you?" Annathee asked

"uh...places" I said

We got up, the three just sat on my couch while I kept drinking my water.

"seriously where were you?" Apilly asked

"I was adopted, I just escaped yesterday" I said

Their faces were shocked.

"why are you here?" I asked

"oh...well we came here to tell you something 4 days ago." Apon said

"what?" I asked

"Arensin is going to be a father!" Apilly said

My faces went to a smile when I heard Arensin but it frowned by the word father. Before I could even say something they ran out the door. They left me there with my water spilling at the floor. He's going to be a father? Ok I have to say this is exciting and I'm pretty mad at him! Well at least he has a family, that's the good part. I went to my room and changed. I put on my black shirt, black combat pants, my polo sweatshirt except I didn't zip it, and my combat boots. I got my sword along with my shield, I headed out the door and left. I was at the woods.

"HASS!" I yelled

"Aren?" I girl asked

I saw who it was.

"ahh...great!" I said

I saw Beth with her boyfriend along with her friends in their sides were my foster mother, father and brother.

"where were you?" My mom asked

"some where" I said "Listen I'm trying to find a little girl. She has brown hair, hazel eyes, she's 5, has a red t-shirt, jeans that are shorts, and can turn herself into an adult and a little kid"

"Aren you're losing your mind" the boy said

"hey watch it John!" I warned the 12 year old boy.

He hid behind his mother. I looked at all of them.

"uh...Aren watch out!" Beth screamed

I looked behind me and I saw a hydra.

"RUN!" I yell

We ran out of the woods and hoped in the car.

"MOVE NOW!" I yell at the father

He started driving.

"drive in the highway not in your house, it's going to kill you if it's find out where you live!" I said

He drove in the highway and the hydra was still following us. It hit the car and the car went flying to the woods. We got out and the hydra was in front of us.

"Don't worry I got this!" the father said

He took my sword and cut the heads. Great now we're in big trouble.

"woo! good job dad!" John said

"No! If you cut the heads two more grow back, this is a hydra!" I said

There it was, it got back up with 18 heads. I snatch my sword away from the father and got ready. I distracted it by throwing rocks, it looked at me. I made it trip and hit it with stones. It fell unconscious well mostly dead. I told the family to go. We travelled by foot to a place. The father bought a new car, he drove to Illinois. We went to a town, there was a casino.

"bathroom break" he said

We went for a bathroom break, it look long. We were about to go when a man stopped us.

"Please stay your family is going to love it here. Take a break from the Hydra chase. Don't worry we'll keep you 7 safe" the man said

How did he know we were being chased by a hydra? Somethings fishy. I looked around the casino the only thing I saw was a bunch games along with people having fun.

"Oh no thank you I didn't even bring money" the father said

"no worries it's free" He said

"oh...well in that case I guess yes." He said

"no" I demanded

They looked at me.

"Aren come on why do you have to be so stubborn?" Beth pleaded

"It's a trap" I said

"excuse me" the man said

"How did you know we were being chased by a hydra?" I asked

"and who are you?" He said laughing

Other men came by his side.

"my name is Aren, who are you?" I asked

"a man who works here" He said

I hit him with the end of the sword. He fell and the other men were looking at me. I hit them all and I dragged the family to a red car. I found the keys and started the car. I drove out of the casino and headed to the road. I speeded in the road and headed out of Illinois. We were in the highway, in the car was silent. They were looking at me and then at each other. Yeah I may be 14 and driving but it doesn't stop me.

"HOW CAN YOU DRIVE?" Beth yelled

"I don't know okay, I wasn't taught or anything I just know!" I said

We kept silence again, I was back at driving. They fell asleep while I was still awake. I stopped at a gas station, I carefully stole the father's credit card. I poured 5 gallons of gas in the car, finally I payed. I got in and closed the door. I put the credit card back in the father's pocket and started the car. Why do I have to spend a mission/quest with them! WHY?


	4. SAFTERIA

CHAPTER 3

SAFTERIA

I finally made it to New York. I woke up the others.

"Alright, here you go this is where I draw the line. I drop you all off to your house and I finish what I was forced to do!" I said not looking at them.

"where are you going to go?" Beth's best friend asked

"To find Hass and take her to her father, after that I'll be in peace and they'll try to find out if I could live with my father." I said

I left them and went straight to the woods. I parked and got out.

"HASS!" I yelled

Then there came a load roar. I get out my sword and readied myself. There came a grey dragon with bright blue eyes, long neck, horns like but no bone just grey, four legs, wings spread out. It looked at me with furious eyes, I got my sword to cut the beast but it was to large. Larger than a hydra, uh! I could beat any monster right! Then I could beat this monster.

"_Don't fear my young_"

a voice called out

I looked around to see who was talking to me, was it Athena, Artemis? I looked at the dragon again, she was looking at me with a calm relaxed face. I looked at it with a questioned face.

"_My name is Safteria, your father senD me to protect you from danger" _Safteria said

She was speaking in my mind instead of using her lips, like the gods and goddess. I scan her with my eyes and gave her a firm nod.

"_Hop on my neck Aren, I'll fly you to my place"_ Safteria said

I hopped in Safteria's neck and she flew in the sky. We went to a nice cliff. I hopped off of her and looked around, the view was amazing. There was light blue sky, birds chirping, beautiful green grass, healthy trees, wind blowing and the grass pointed the direction of the wind, it was a colorful image.

"Is this where you live?" I asked Safteria

"_indeed" _Safteria replied

I smiled at her. I think I could trust her, plus my dad did send her to protect me. She almost has the same color blue eyes that my father and I have, but most people consider me blue-blind. My eyes are very faded blue so it looks like I'm blind but still show blue, the same with my father. When dark comes up my eyes go bright light blue, you really can't see people ordinary's colored eyes but mines always show in the dark. Safteria's blue eyes were beautiful. I smile at her.

"_I believe you were finding some one named Hass?" _Safteria asked

"yeah a 5-year old demi-god" I said

"_Then we must find her and take her to her parent" _Safteria responded

I nod and get back into seriousness. I hop in her neck and we fly in the sky, I scan the woods for Hass but no sign of her.

"_Aren I need you to meet us in Olympus" _my father said

"_Don't worry Aren I'll take you to Olympus your father asked the same" _Safteria said

I nod and we go to Olympus. We arrive without even using the elevator, Safteria only went back to her homeland and shooted herself in the sky. We made it to Olympus. We went in the house of the gods and saw my father there.

"Oh I see you met Safteria" My father said with a smile on his face.

I half smile back at him and nod. Safteria just nods once slowly.

"ok Aren, Safteria listen there's trouble ahead. Hassnebeth was taken by people. Now the H.P.R. found out her powers and are experimenting about her. You two have to get her before something bad happens" My father said

"where are they?" I asked

"The "family" is going to California" My father finally said

I nod firmly and ready to leave.

"Oh and Aren..."I father said

I turn around to look at him.

"be careful" He responded

I smile a him.

"I'll try" I said not fully promising

He looks at Safteria and gave her a serious look the kind that said promise-me-or-else-I'll-make-sure-I'll-kill-you. She nods and we leave.


	5. CALIFORNIA

CHAPTER 4

California

We flied to California. The only thing I did at my house was change into a red t-shirt, black combat pants, black sweatshirt that I didn't even bothered to zip with red strings to make the hoodie tighter, my white wristband I actually found out it's called shalko (weird name) my sword and shield. I landed Safteria on the woods. I went running out of the woods and into the pavement. I went to the city of San Francisco and looked around. I saw Hass! I ran to her but before I can speak to her there was the foster family that adopted me! They took Hassnebeth? Hass saw me and yelled my name. The family looked at me, they holded Hass tightly for her not to escape. I walked to them.

"alright where are you going?" I asked angrily

"She has radioactive powers" the mother said

"No she doesn't okay, it's normal." I said

Just then people just shooted pictures of Hass. It looks like it's worldwide news.

"it's for her protection!" Beth said

Before I can even said a word the father came and holded me tightly. He was trying to hold me so they can get away. The only thing I do is just frown instead of squirming. I hardly stepped on his foot and he let go from the pain of the foot. I then spinned quickly and punched him. People started taking more pictures. I grabbed my hidden knife and threw it straight at a camera, the camera broke.

"Stop taking pictures or else I'll kill those devices!" I said

They ran way. I grabbed my knife and hid it again (tucked in my left knee pocket, since my combat pants has a bunch of pockets) and started to move. I ran to where the family was heading.


	6. HPR

CHAPTER 5

H.P.R.

I went in the building. There were a bunch of agents in there. I looked around and saw Hass in a large cell container. She saw me and started to pound on the bullet proof glass. The scientist rushed to her holding a clipboard. They were waiting for her to use her powers. I shook my head "no" for her to not use her powers. She did what I told her and just stood there. The scientist walked away again to do their work.

"Hey YOU!" A agent yelled

I looked where the agent was. There were 5 of them. They ran to me, I fought against them. Then there came 7 others. I had no chance of fighting them all, they had guns and could kill me! I started to run outside. They were following me, I went to the woods. Before I could go the other way, they saw Safteria.

"Safteria fly away before they get you!" I yelled

She saw them and did what I told her to do. The agents looked at me, they knew I owned Safteria. I know they were thinking that I may be another thing than a human. They ran towards me and I ran again. I was surrounded by another 7 agents, I had no way to get out. I tried to fight them but I saw a helicopter, take down Sefteria. I turned back to the agents. Before I knew it I was punched by one and I fell unconscious.


	7. CONTAINED

CHAPTER 6

CONTAINED

I woke up by pain in my head. I slowly got up, pain still delivering in my head and brain. Nerves were feeling numb or maybe not function. I sat up and looked around. I saw glass in front of me. I looked around with caution and curiosity. I saw a scientist there looking at me, holding clipboards. I saw Safteria in a very large container trying to escape. No use. I looked around for Hass, she was there all sad. I had no way to escape. I just leaned back, my back was resting on the glass. How should I escape. Safteria, Hass and I are all captive, experimented, hopeless! Hopeless? No, hopeless isn't the right term it's worthless! Hopeless is for weaks! Like my father told me, never lose hope in battle. I have to keep that in mind. I have to find a plan to save Hass and Safteria away from this dungeon. I squint to see what's on the monitor. I see the word strength, they must be seeing what kind of powers I have. Well it's fighting so anybody could really fight. Wait I look back at the monitors and see DNA, the scientist look at me with disbelieving eyes. I have no idea what they're thinking about. I don't care right now, they have no idea how to get to Olympus. Plus they won't even know my real parent's. Ok Aren calm down, stop being like your father always mad at failing first! Wait that's it! Everytime my father gets caught he pretends to not care and he just do nothing . So all I got to do is make them grow tired of me not doing anything and they'll surely take me out and try to do physical things, which will turn out like fighting. 23 days passed and still I'm in the container. I'm growing tired, bored, and pretty frustrated. I could see they're mad at me for not doing what I was told, but sooner or later they'll let me out. I sat on the base floor and just thought of how Hermes and my father are worried. Wouldn't he called me? Maybe. Night arrived and the lights shut down. _Aren where are you?_ I heard my father called out. I responded back. _I'm in a building where they caught Hass, Safteria and me. We're captive but I have a plan!_ I responded and waited for an answer. _Captive? Aren it's been 23 days, and Hermes and everybody else is growing worriedly for all three of you! Zeus is mad at me for your responsibility! _He said. Oh boy I wasn't thinking about them. _Don't worry dad I got it under control! _I responded. _I hope so! _He replied and I fell asleep.


	8. PLAN

CHAPTER 7

PLAN

In the morning I woke up from an alarm sound. I looked around for the cause. I saw nothing. Maybe a fire? It stopped and I saw a scientist looking at me. He came and unlocked the door. I pretended to be confused.

"Alright we're going to take you to a gym, your going to spare against our best swordsman." he said

I nodded, while he looked away I evilly smirked. He led me to a gym with 3 agents there guarding. I grabbed a sword and got ready, we spared and I beat him. We went for another round and I kicked him in the stomach. He fell down on his back and I kicked him in the face. He fell unconscious, one of agent's came to his aid. I flipped my sword and hit him with the butt of the sword. He fell and I punched him in the face. Another came and I fought all of them. I grabbed a gun and threw it at the scientist. He fell unconscious and I went running to Safteria. I used my sword to unlock Safteria's cage. She came out stretching her wings.

"come on we have to get Hassnebeth before more agents come" I order

We ran to her and I unlock the cage. She came running to me and hugged me.

"come on!" I said

Before we even go I get my shield and Sword. I already had my shalko

She nods and we get out of the building. We start running away but agents were coming. Helicopters start chopping the sky, trucks coming.

"Safteria!" I called out serious

She looks at me. I pointed at her.

"Fire them up!" I commanded with a serious tone

She nods and directly looks at them. She opens her mouth wide and fire comes out flaming at them. Some cover before they can even get a 2 degree burn.

"Hop on my neck, I'll keep flaming at them!"

Safteria said while firing.

I carry Hass and place her on Safteria's neck, I hop and we glide in the air. The helicopters come at our tail. Safteria does a sharp turn, we face them and she opens her mouth and fire comes racing out of her mouth. Before we can get away, the helicopter falls apart and the tail comes at us. It knocks me and I fall in the sky. I scream in horror and my body is twisting and spinning in mid-air. I tried grabbing a wall or something but still clear sky. Before I can even touch the ground and die, Safteria caught me. I was upside down but she grabbed me by the legs with her front legs. I sighed in relief for being alive, I climbed myself to Safteria's neck. We flied to the woods and night fall hit the sky. I heard helicopters in the background. I looked around for any of them, then one came shooting at us. It hit Safteria and we fell in the sky. I grabbed hold of Hass and use my free hand to grab tightly at a tree. It yanked my arm and I screamed in pain but holded tightly at the tree. I let Hass climbed down, I looked at the sky and saw they were taking Safteria away. I was about to climbed down when an agent saw me. He shooted it's gun at me and I fell down. Hitting every branch there was. I hit the floor with my back really hard. I got up and looked at the tree.

"come on before them come!" I said

We ran through the woods, agents following. They were wearing bullet proof vest, many gear, and had long guns in their hands, helmets, and goggle glasses. We kept running.

"go here!" I said

Hass went under a small cave under a rock. The agents saw me and ran towards me. I kept running.

"find the child!" One of them said

I looked behind me and they were still there racing towards me. I kept trying to run but they surrounded me. I had no where to run. I got out my sword.

"Come right at me!" I commanded

They came running me and I fought them. My sword had no affect to their vest, I kicked them to the ground. They were heavy to push but I got my force. I got my sword and used it to take out the helmets. I either cut their faces or kicked them. I ran back to Hass, I was dripping. sweat from my sweat.

"Hass where are you?" I whisper to her

She comes out and I smile.

"come on we have to get Safteria!" I said

She nods and she takes my hand. We run back to the building. We get in sneakily and see Safteria being experimented, they were taking her powers. I act quickly by throwing my sword straight at a scientist head. The sword goes through the head and blood comes squirting out. I run to Safteria and stop the transform. She comes out and looks at me with her light dark blue eyes. I hop on her neck and we run out, I grabbed Hass by the arm and we go.


End file.
